Not Revenge, Punishment
by SITHIS ARCANIS
Summary: This is an epilogue for all those that did not like the ending to 'There is no Redemption'. Rated M to be safe. To be continued if so desired.


**Not Revenge… Punishment**

This is an epilogue for There is no redemption. As such ONLY the Epilogue is my work. The rest of the story belongs to Ishib ioay.

The Code Geass Universe belongs to neither of us. So no suing please

* * *

Where 'There is no redemption' left off.

"Live, Suzaku." A last whisper. Lelouch stepped out.

Suzaku stared at the spot where Lelouch had been standing just moments ago. He stared and stared. When did everything become so blurry? When did...

When had he started to cry again? Lelouch, he... He... Euphie... Oh, god he understood now. The tears were falling more freely and faster. They wouldn't stop. A howl of pain and despair left his salty lips.

_'Live, Suzaku.'_

Why? Why again? He had never understood why Lelouch had spoken these words on the battlefield so long ago. He had wanted to save his own skin, oh yes, that was true... But...

...To say live?

It had never made any sense. Sure it was an easy command and it would make what Lelouch wished for happen... But it was far too personal to be a random order. It was almost... Lovingly. But no... that couldn't be... Lelouch was evil. He had killed..!

_So had he. _

He killed Euphemia.

_'I never meant to', ' Did you never wonder when my geass had become permanent?'_

But not out of cruelness and evil. Because he loved her. Because he wanted to end hers and the Japanese people's suffering. How he must have felt... After making a person do such a foul thing without meaning to... To kill a loved one because of one own tragic mistake.

And he... Suzaku... Had never doubted his guilt. The hate that had taken over after Euphemia's death had controlled him since. And now...

Oh god!

He heard the shot halfway up. The sound piercing through the air like thousands cries. He trembled. He felt sick. It couldn't be... Surely they hadn't. _They couldn't have! _

'Lelouch...'

The tearing sound of the cheering crowd was drowned in Suzaku's scream.

--

"_Hey, Suzaku?" a twelve years old Lelouch asked, face dirty after a day with playful fun._

"_Hmm... What is it?" Suzaku, equally dirty, looked up._

"_Do you love me?" _

_Suzaku looked at him, surprised at the indecision he could hear in Lelouch's voice. _

"_Of course I do! Why would you ask something like that? Didn't I tell you yesterday...?" _

"_Yes, you did, but... How can you? You're Japanese... I'm the son of the man who destroyed your country. You should rather hate me..." Tears started running down his pale face, smearing the dirt on his face._

_Suzaku didn't know what to do. Never before had he seen Lelouch cry. Tryingly he placed his arms around the smaller boy, embracing him. _

"_I could never hate you Lelouch. I love you too much." He nuzzled his nose down in Lelouch's silken hair, breathing in the fresh smell of apples. _

"_Really?" Lelouch sniffed and wiped away the tears._

"_Really." Suzaku smiled and kissed his forehead._

"_I'm glad." Lelouch leaned closer to Suzaku's body and for a long time they sat like this in silence, enjoying the warmth radiating from the other. The feeling of security lying heavy upon both of them._

"_You know..." Suzaku looked down at Lelouch who had a thoughtful expression on his face._

"_What?"_

"_When I grow up I will destroy Britannia and free Japan." He looked so serious that Suzaku couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Really and just how will you manage something like that?"_

_Lelouch scowled and blushed. "I don't know yet! But I will! Definitely... And you will be by my side, won't you Suzaku..? No matter what happens." _

_Suzaku smiled tenderly and hugged Lelouch tighter to his body._

"_Of course I will. No matter what happens I will always be by your side. No matter what happens... I will always love you._

* * *

And now the finish

**The End…?**

Though Suzaku heard the shot and knew Lelouch to be dead, he did not die by bullet. As the execution was held at night, great spotlights were used to illuminate the execution area where Zero was held. While the executioner was loading and aiming his rifle, only the crowd noticed the spotlights flickering. The crowd whispered fearfully as a chilling wind blew and the lights died before the eradicator could perform his duty. A shadowy figure glided to the platform where the "Demon Usurper" was bound.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, are you ready to die?" the Figure had a raspy voice that seemed to go in and out with the wind. "Have done all you wish to accomplish?"

"Yes and no." Lelouch croaked.

The Figure tilted his head, confused. "Explain."

"Yes because I gave this world hope for however brief a time. But no… I had hoped to free at least Japan from Britannia, if not the World." Lelouch hung his head at these words.

"You are one of the few throughout the World's history that has given so much only to be ostracized for your contributions" The Figure placed his hand upon Lelouch's shoulder. "The Daedric Council has decided that your time is at an end, but do not fear; your downfall will help your cause. I have been taking a recording of this conversation as well of your previous actions to release at a later date after the world realizes their folly. Now you will leave this world and be trained to become the Savior of the Beaten and the Broken. Sleep, young one."

A pulse of energy flowed from Void into Lelouch, who slumped dead as his soul was freed from his body and passed into the Void. Another gust of freezing wind heralds his departure, as the assassin fired. When the lights flickered back to life, the crowd saw the smoke drifting from the barrel of the rifle and Zero slumped against his restraints with a bullet hole in his chest. Just over the crowd's cheer, a pitiful wail speaking of immeasurable pain could be heard just inside the prison.

**One Year Later…**

Corrupt and greedy Britannian Nobles and Area Governors were being killed in a most ruthless fashion. They were all found with their throats slit; the knife responsible in their left hand. In their right hand, there was always a Black Rose with a note tied to it naming the next target.

The assassin was never seen before, during, or after his deadly act as all potential witnesses were dead long before they could see anything, let alone tell anyone. No amount of security, whether it be knightmare or human could prevent the assassin from achieving his grisly objective. It was said that the assassin, now known as The Rose of Sithis, was a Number with special training that hated Britannia. His technique with his executions was reminiscent of Lelouch vi Britannia dramatics style, a name that always brought chills to the Britannian Royal Family.

His next target was General Viceroy Upson of Area 11. The General was holding a nationwide broadcast at noon on the day of his supposed death as an attempt to discredit the assassin. Although he would never admit it, the General was terrified.

**The Day 11:30 AM**

The General Viceroy had thrown up for the third time that morning. His personal aide was almost begging for the Rose to kill the man for his cowardice. This man was afraid of an assassin? He should face imminent death with head held high and honor intact.

"Sir, it is time." The aide said quietly, his head bowed like he was at a funeral procession.

"Thank you, I hope to see you after the broadcast." Upson said before burring his emotions and adopting an emotionless mask.

**Podium 12:00 PM**

"Fellow Britannians and Elevens, I give you General Viceroy Upson!" An usher called out as Upson walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called for this broadcast to show you that the so-called "Rose of Sithis", Upson pronounced the name with disdain, "is nothing but a foolish terrorist hiding behind smoke and mirrors."

At a bar in the Shinjuku Ghetto, a man with long, brown unkempt hair and dull green eyes stared up at the screen as he downed another glass of Sake. The massive television broadcast screen above Upson's head flickered for a moment before switching to a blackened room with a hooded figure sitting on a mat. The drunken man's attention focused on the bar's TV, now alert.

"Oh really, I hide behind smoke and mirrors do, I? For a man who is about to die, you certainly are taking it in stride." A cold voice rang out followed by a high, cruel laugh.

Suzaku Kururugi stood up suddenly, knocking over his bar stool, at the sound of the familiar voice. "Le…Lelouch?" he whispers.

"Yes, well you could not possibly kill me without the public and my patrolling knightmares finding you." Upson responded, angered by the assassin's mocking tone.

"Are you so sure about that…?" The assassin trailed off as a Black Rose fell onto the stage without a sound. Upson looked down at the Rose, fear choking him. "Tell me General, do you fear Death?"

Upson steeled himself and looked upon the camera, "No I do not, not at the hands of a coward like you", he responded acerbically.

"Well that simply will not do. But enough of that subject. Did you know I am not a Number subject to Britannian cruelty, as the rumors dictate?" The hooded figured asked.

Upson smirked. "You do not expect me to believe that you are a Britannian, do you? What ludicrous."

"No I am not Britannian nor Number. In a previous life I was an exiled Britannian of the Royal Family." The assassin lowered his hood, but his face was still in the shadows. However his left eye glowed with a demonic red light.

A look of shock spread across Upson's face. "But the only Royal Family member killed by Britannia was…" his voice trailed off as comprehension dawned on him. "Lelouch vi Britannia… the Traitor Prince."

The figure steps into the light. "And the last horse crosses the finish line. Well done Upson. All my life I only wanted a peaceful world for my sister, Nunnally. I attempted to achieve my goal by the destruction of my oppressive home country. I failed the first time with my execution. This time I was granted the power of justice. This time…" Lelouch disappeared. In a flash he was beside Upson with a blade.

"This time, Upson, I will succeed." He whispered in the Governor's ear as a blade slid along the man's throat. The whole world held their breath, paralyzed with fear as they saw the Traitor Prince disappear in a burst of speed.

* * *

There you have it. As this is my first publiched work i would ask that you five only constructive critism. Thanks go out to

Ishib ioay and to Sunrise


End file.
